Baby Lightwood Bane
by CloveLudwig99
Summary: Short story possibly only a one shot, takes place after Cofa (Description in the story) better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm really sorry I haven't updated Mini Mockingjay but I'm really busy with studying and homework I have 2 weeks till exams! I've barely studied! So I'm sorry I will update soon though... but be aware it might not be until I finish my exams. And next year I think my updates will be quite rare because I have... wait for it... My junior cert :(( *Sobs, Sobs, sobs, sobs!* Anyway I only have time for this short Malec story, this is set after City of Fallen angels, don't read unless you have Read city of Glass 'cause there's a big spoiler.. well if you want to spoil it for yourself you can but just warning you... Anyway oh and please no spoilers for city of lost souls for me... can't bring myself to read it yet.. damn why are the last books in a series sad? Anyway this story is if Magnus and Alec decided to start a family by surrogacy, I may reveal the surrogate in a later chapter.. Anyway this in third person and stars the day after the baby is born. :) So enjoy and please review! :D thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments all rights to Cassie Clare! So without further ado I introduce to you **

**Baby Lightwood Bane. **

**(I know crap title don't kill me I'll take out my serph blade if you do!) **

**Chapter 1: Daddy's at last.**

Magnus bane has been alive for 800 years. He's seen many beautiful things and people in those years. He has loved many people in those years. When he met his husband Alexander Lightwood 3 years ago he thought there was nothing or no one as beautiful as him, and he thought he would never love someone as much as he did Alec. Oh how wrong was he. As Magnus gazes down at his newborn daughter in his arms he knows that he had been wrong about thinking there was nothing as beautiful as his Alec. Their daughter was by far the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. He now knows that he was wrong about not loving someone as much as he does his Alec. Because as he gazes down at his daughter he knows he was also wrong about that. His love for his daughter is indescribable. The little girl in his arms suddenly awakens. Opening her big beautiful blue eyes that are just like Alec's. Magnus smiles as his daughter gazes up at him with Amazement, curiosity, awe and wonder. And love.

"Hi baby." He smiles and kisses his daughters forehead. Suddenly the little girl starts to cry, for no apparent reason. Magnus gently bounces his daughter in his arms. Cooing softly to her.

"Shhh its ok baby Daddy's here its ok." He coos. Yet his daughter continues to cry.

"_She must be hungry" _Magnus thinks to himself. He reaches out and takes the bottle of baby formula from the small nightstand beside his daughter's cot. When he puts the bottle to his daughter's lips she takes it hungrily. Magnus chuckles softly to himself. He feels a pair of strong arms wrap around him from behind. He smiles knowing its Alec.

"About time you got back our daughter misses you." He says. Alec smile pecks Magnus on the lips and sits down beside him.

"Did you think of names?" Alec asks. Magnus shakes his head.

"Have you?" He asks.

"Actually I have, what about Lilly?" Alec suggests. Magnus smiles. He likes that name, a lot.

"I love it. Lilly Max Lightwood Bane." Magnus says. Magnus can see the sadness in his lover's eyes as he mentions his dead 9 year old brother.

"I love it." Alec whispers. Magnus smiles and kisses him. They both gaze down at Lilly.

"She's perfect." Alec whispers. Magnus nods.

"Sure is." He says. The door quietly creeks open. Magnus looks up to see the blonde kind faced nurse that delivered their daughter.

"You guys are free to go home, but before you do, I need to know did you choose a name for her? Or will I just keep it as Baby girl Lightwood Bane?" She asks.

"You can change it to Lilly Max Lightwood Bane." Alec says. The blonde nurse smiles.

"Ok well you guys are free to go, good luck." She smiles.

"Thank you." Magnus says.

Alec carefully opens the door to his home while holding his daughter in his arms. Magnus comes up behind him and gazes down at Lilly.

"I can't believe she's finally here." Magnus says.

"Me neither, we're finally dad's." Alec says. Alec walks over and places a sleeping Lilly in her bassinet. He walks over and sits down on the couch beside his husband. He rests his head on Magnus' chest and closes his eyes. Magnus and Alec had been awake since 3 O'clock last night, when Lilly was born. They were both exhausted but elated at the same time. A few hours later a baby's cries are heard. Magnus is the first to wake. He looks across the room where his daughter is crying. He looks down at Alec and see's he's still fast asleep. He gently untangles himself from his husband and walks over to his daughter. He gently lifts her from her bassinet. Lilly's cries cease almost instantly when her father lifts her into his arms.

"It's ok Lilly daddy here's." Magnus coo's to his daughter. Her cries cease to whimpers. He smiles and carries his daughter back to the couch. He lies down next to Magnus and places Lilly on his chest.

"What's wrong with Lilly?" Alec asks.

"Nothing, I think she just wanted us." He says. Alec smiles and kisses his daughters head.

"Goodnight Lilly I love you." He whispers to his daughter. In no time at all the little family are asleep cuddled up together, safe and a family at last.

**Well there's chapter one :) what do you think? Please review! **


	2. a qrequa,l meeting our daughter at last

**Hey guys Sorry for not updating for so long but you know** **how time consuming studying can be... especially when's everything since either September or January. And when you only study for 2 weeks. Hehe yeah I really need to study properly this year for my junior cert. Anyways this is like a.. a prequel of sorts. I was looking up pictures of the new normal and saw pics of Brian David and their baby and I was like 'Cuteness overload I need to write some Malec!" So I will :D thanks for all your really kind reviews! In this chapter I may use a few lines from the last episode of the new normal which I haven't seen yet but read all about so I don't own them! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the mortal instruments or the characters :( or the new normal :( all rights go the makers of the new normal and Cassandra Clare.**

**Chapter 2: prequel. Meeting our daughter at last. **

**Oh p.s. before I start this story remember I said I'd revel their surrogate in a later chapter? Yeah well I am now Clary's their surrogate :) (Let's just say she's older than she really is so say.. 23 yeah so Clary's 23 Alec's 25 and Jace is 24 so yeah enjoy!) **

"I can't believe we get to meet our baby soon." Alec says as Magnus pulls him down on top of him for another kiss.

"Me neither, less than a week." Magnus says. Suddenly the phone begins to ring. Alec groans and rolls of Magnus so Magnus can answer the phone. "Don't worry darling I'll be right back." Magnus winks at his lover. Alec smiles and sits up. When Magnus reaches the kitchen he answers the phone.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Magnus its Clary, my waters broke." Clary says. Magnus almost drops the phone in shock. At long last he was going to meet his daughter.

"Where are you?" He asks.

"In the hospital with Jace." She answers.

"Ok we'll be right there." Magnus says and hangs up. When Magnus reaches the bedroom Alec is playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Who was it?" He asks.

"Clary she's in labour." Magnus says. Alec's eyes go wide.

"Where is she?" He asks.

"The hospital, I told her we'd be there as soon as we could." Magnus says.

"Ok." Alec says. The couple hurry around the house getting shoes and jackets and clothes for their baby and all other stuff. As Magnus makes his way to their daughter's nursery his eye catches the 3D ultrasound of their baby. He stops dead in his tracks and walks over to the framed picture. He smiles as he looks at the detailed picture of their daughter.

"Magnus, what is it?" Alec asks walking up beside his husband. When he sees the 3d ultrasound of their daughter he smiles.

"We're having a baby Alec." Magnus smiles.

"A little girl." Alec replies. Magnus smiles and grabs Alec's hand and pulls him out the door.

"Let's go meet our baby." He says. Alec smiles and kisses him.

Clary cries out in pain as another contraction hits her. Labour hurt like hell and she desperately wanted an epidural. Jace rubs calm soothing circles on her back.

"Oh Holy Shit this hurts!" She cries clutching her stomach.

"I know baby but you heard what the nurse said just a few more hours and you can have the epidural." Jace says. Clary takes a deep breath and nods.

"So which one of the guys do I get to scream at while I'm pushing?" Clary asks rubbing her stomach. Jace smirks.

"I think Magnus since he's the baby's biological dad." Jace says. Clary nods.

"I think so too." She says. Just then Alec and Magnus walk into the room each carrying at least 2 bags. Magnus dumps his bags into a chair and walks over to Clary pulling her into a hug.

"So this is finally happening huh?" He smiles at her. Clary smiles back weakly.

"Yeah, pretty scary." Clary says. Magnus gently squeezes her hand.

*3 hours later.*

"Alright Clary you're ten centimetres. Time to push, I'll get the doctor." The nurse says. Clary is both relieved and terrified to hear those words. Jace can sense his wife's fear and squeezes her hand gently.

"It'll be ok baby it'll be over before you know it." Jace says.

"I hope you're right." Clary says.

"I'm always right." Jace smirks. Clary smiles and smacks him playfully on the arm.

*2 hours later.*

Clary screams and pushes as another contraction hits her.

"That's it Clary the baby's head is crowned keep going you're almost there!" The midwife encourages. Clary nods and grips Jace's hand tighter. Magnus is on her other side rubbing her arm gently form time to time. Alec is beside Magnus. Another contraction hits Clary and she screams in sheer agony.

"Come on honey you're doing great." Magnus whispers gently. Clary nods and continues to push.

"Alright Clary the heads out one more." The midwife says.

"One more baby just one more and you'll be done." Jace whispers. Clary summons up all her energy and goes in for one last push. Five minutes later a baby's cries are heard. Clary gives a cry of relief and relaxes her head back into the mountain of pillows.

"It's a girl!" The midwife happily announces as she lifts the baby up for all to see. Magnus and Alec gasp as they see their daughter for the first time. She has a head full of jet black hair and is tiny. Magnus grabs Alec's hand as the midwife wraps the baby in a blanket.

Jace never cried since he was a child, not when Max died, not when he married Clary, not when he was 17 and he and Clary had a pregnancy scare, never. But as he sees his niece that his wife carried for 9 months tears of joy well up in his eyes and spill over.

Clary looks up to see the midwife holding the baby up. Clary gasps as she sees the little girl she'd been carrying for 9 months. The little girl was astonishingly beautiful.

"Congratulations." The midwife smiles as she passes Magnus his daughter. Magnus feels a sudden rush of love as he holds his daughter for the first time. He smoothes his hand over her jet black hair, identical to his, with the exception of no glitter of course.

"Hi baby girl." He whispers and kisses her forehead. A few minutes later he hands his daughter to Alec. Alec gently places one hand on the little girl's head and the other on her back, holding her so that they're face to face.

"Hi, nice to finally meet you, I'm Alexander Lightwood, but you can call me daddy." He whispers to his daughter. Magnus smiles and kisses Alec on the lips before resting his head on his husbands shoulder and gazing at their daughter.

"Thank you so much Clary." Magnus whispers. Clary smiles.

"You guys don't have to thank me. I carried her because I love you guys and I couldn't think of anyone else who deserved a baby more than you guys." Clary says.

"We love you too, and so does the baby." Alec says. Clary smiles.

"Just wait till Izzy gets her hands on her." Clary says.

"Just wait till Magnus gets her home. I can guarantee you she will be in something pink and glittery by tonight." Alec says. Clary laughs. Alec looks back down at his daughter and then over at his husband.

"I love you both so much." He whispers. Magnus smiles and kisses his husband.

"We love you too." Magnus says.

**So what do you guys think? Sorry if it's bad I'm exhausted and have a bit of writers block :( anyway please review :) **


	3. Chapter 3 meeting the family

**PLEASE READ THE ATHOURS NOTE.**

**Hey guys so I have a question to ask. To all of you who have read and finished the infernal devices, does **_**anyone**_** else kinda ship Magnus and Tessa? I do, a little bit, I still ship Jessa and Malec of course but I kind of ship Magnus and Tessa. I don't know why... I just do... please tell I'm not alone! Also I want to give a big shout out to Carlyn, thank you for your review and happy birthday! Hope you have a great day! **

**Chapter 3: Meeting the family. **

The next morning Magnus is awoken to his daughter stirring on his chest. He opens his eyes to see Lilly's big blue eyes looking up at him. He smiles.

"_What a lovely face to wake up to." _He thinks to himself. "Hi baby." He says. Magnus looks over at his slumbering husband, who shows no signs of waking just yet. "Come on Lilly, let's let daddy sleep for a while." Magnus says. He gently holds his daughter close to his chest while he carefully sits up. He gathers his daughter in his arms and makes his way into the kitchen. Just as he is about to set Lilly down in her baby swing -that he and Alec agreed to just use as a seat for the first few months of their daughters life- he notices a foul smell coming from his daughter. He knows right away that she has a dirty nappy. He gathers his daughter back up into his arms and takes her into the nursery where he lays her down on the changing table and undoes her baby grow. Lilly begins to shriek and cry. "Oh no it's ok Lilly Shh its ok baby you're ok." Magnus coo's to his daughter, but she continues to shriek. "Shh Lilly its ok Lilly, please stop crying sweetie, we have to let daddy sleep." Magnus coo's to the wailing infant.

"Daddy's awake anyway its ok." Alec says walking into the nursery. Magnus smiles at his husband.

"Good morning darling." He says.

"Morning, what's wrong with Lilly, why is crying like that?" Alec asks.

"She doesn't like getting her nappy changed." Magnus says, doing up the straps on the fresh nappy. "Now all done. See it wasn't that bad." Magnus coo's to his daughter as he buttons up her baby grow and picks her up. Lilly just gurgles in response. Magnus and Alec chuckle. The family make their way toward the kitchen where Magnus lets Alec take Lilly.

"Have you fed her yet?" Alec asks.

"No not yet we're only awake." Magnus says. Alec nods.

"I'll get her a bottle." He says and sets his daughter down into her baby swing.

"Don't forget to buckle her in." Magnus says. Alec chuckles, he always knew Magnus would be the over protective parent, but also that he would spoil Lilly rotten. Alec thinks back to the day he knew what sort of a father Magnus would be.

_Alec looks over to Clary, who is 5 months pregnant with his and Magnus' child. She has one hand on the centre of her bump and the other on the side. She looks like she can't believe something that's happening. _

"_Clary, are you ok?" Alec asks. A huge smile breaks across Clary's face._

"_I felt the baby kick!" She says, grabbing Alec's hand and placing it on her stomach where she can feel the baby kicking. Alec feels a little nudge against his palm and gasps as he feels his daughter kicking. _

"_Wow." He whispers. "That's amazing." Alec whispers in awe. _

"_I know, I've never felt something so... magical before." Clary says. Alec smiles. Clary and Alec hear a key in the door and the door swings open to revel Magnus, who had been with a client. _

"_Magnus! I felt the baby kick!" Clary says. _

"_What really?" Magnus asks rushing over to his best friend. She grabs his hand like she did Alec's and places it on her stomach. Magnus' breathe hitches in his throat as he feels his child kicking. _

"_Oh wow. That's just... wow." Magnus says. _

"_Talk to her if you want, she can hear you, or so my mom says." Clary says. Magnus gently pushes Clary's blouse up over her bump and lowers his head to her swollen stomach. _

"_Hi baby, I'm your daddy, I can't believe that I get to meet you in 4 months, I bet you'll be so beautiful, no I _know_ you'll be so beautiful. I already love you so much baby, and I really can't wait to meet you." He says, and kisses Clary's stomach, right where his child lays. Clary and Alec are beaming, enjoying seeing Magnus so fatherly. That day was the same day that they found out they we're having a daughter. Magnus was so giddy that day, but Alec couldn't help but notice how natural Magnus seemed when he talked to his child, and Alec knew that he would be an _amazing_ father._

Alec takes Lilly's bottle out the microwave and tests it on his wrist. Perfect. He walks over to his daughter and puts the nib of the bottle between his teeth as he picks her up and carries her into the living room where Magnus is. He sits down beside his husband and starts to feed Lilly her bottle. Not long after she finishes and just as Alec is about to wind her, his phone begins to ring. Alec sighs.

"It's ok, give her to me, I'll wind her, you answer your phone." Magnus says. Alec hands Lilly to Magnus and answers his phone.

"Hello?" He answers.

"_Alec, hey it's Izzy, listen is it ok if Jace Simon Jocelyn Luke and I come meet Lilly today?" _Izzy asks.

"Oh, um, yeah I think so, just let me ask Magnus." Alec takes the phone away from his ear and turns to Magnus.

"It's Izzy; she wants to know if it's ok if her Jace, Simon, Luke and Jocelyn come meet Lilly today." Alec says.

"Of course yeah, oh and ask her is Clary coming over too, I haven't seen our little red head since Lilly was born, I miss her." Magnus says. Alec smiles and puts the phone back to his ear.

"Yeah you can, is Clary coming too? We haven't seen her since Lilly was born and we miss her." Alec says.

"_Um I'm not sure, she's still pretty sore from the birth but she probably will be, I donno I'll ask her and then text you."_ Izzy says.

"Ok, so what time are you guys coming over?" Alec asks.

"_Um, when's Lilly's nap_?" Izzy asks.

"1 till 2, but she might not sleep that long." Alec says.

"_We'll come over at 12, is that ok?"_ Izzy asks.

"Yeah ok, see you then bye." Alec says.

"_Bye"_ Izzy says and hangs up.

"Izzy doesn't know if Clary's coming, she says she's still pretty sore from the birth, she'll ask her and then text me. They'll be around at 12." Alec says. Magnus nods.

"Ok, that's perfect." Magnus says.

*4 hours later*

"Magnus, Lilly's only 2 days old, do you really have to dress her in that ridiculous dress?" Alec asks. Magnus has dressed Lilly in a fluffy pink dress with glitter on the sleeves.

"First off Alexander, it is not 'ridiculous.' It is fabulous like me." Magnus says. Alec rolls his eyes and smiles.

"And secondly I'm only putting her in this dress because she's meeting the family today!" Magnus says.

"At least take that awful pink bow off her head." Alec says.

"It does look stupid doesn't it? I mean her hair is so black the pink looks silly with it." Magnus says, removing the pink bow. Alec smiles.

"Your daddy has some crazy fashion ideas Lilly, please, I beg you, do not dress like him." Alec says. Lilly gurgles in response.

"Here that? She's saying 'What are you saying? Daddy has an amazing fashion taste, Of course I'm going to dress like him, I would have to wouldn't I? Being the high warlock of Brooklyn's daughter means dressing well, and who dresses better than daddy?'" Magnus says. Alec smiles and laughs.

"Oh Magnus, you and your crazy thoughts." Alec says and kisses Magnus. There's a knock on the door and Magnus answers it. Standing in the doorway are Izzy, Jace, Clary, Luke and Jocelyn.

"Oh I can't wait to meet my niece! I got a present and everything!" Izzy squeals. Magnus chuckles and lets everyone into the apartment.

"I'm glad you came Clary, I haven't seen you since Lilly was born. How are you feeling?" Magnus asks.

"I'm glad to see you too. I feel ok. A little achy at times, but it's getting better by the day." Clary says. Magnus smiles.  
"Good I'm glad, I have to say I was worried about you, you didn't look that well after Lilly was born and you fell asleep almost straight away." Magnus says.

"Labour and birth takes a lot out of you." Clary says. Magnus smiles. Clary catches sight of Lilly in the pink dress Magnus put her in and chuckles.

"So Alec was right about you having her in glitter in no time." She says. Magnus smiles.

"I am the high Warlock of Brooklyn, I wear glitter, Lilly is my daughter, and she is expected to dress well, and what's better than glitter, to go with her daddy?" Magnus asks. Clary laughs.

"I think we better go over there before Izzy steals Lilly, I'm dying to see my niece again anyway." Clary says. Magnus smiles at the fact that Clary called Lilly her 'niece' as if she never carried her. Magnus and Alec had known surrogacy had its risks, -the mother wanting to keep the baby once it was born-, when they chose it, but when Clary volunteered to be a surrogate for them, they knew those chance were reduced to almost zero, Clary would never do anything to hurt Magnus and Alec.

"She's just so cute!" Izzy says.

"She's like the perfect mix of Magnus and Alec. It's like they got all of Alec's DNA and all of Magnus' DNA and put it together and they got Lilly." Jace says.

"She's got some head of hair." Luke- who is now cradling Lilly- says.

"Yes, it's so dark, she's so beautiful." Jocelyn says. Luke hands Lilly to Jace who happily cradles and coo's to his niece.

"You look surprisingly natural with a baby Jace." Simon says. Jace, to everyone's surprise doesn't come back with a witty sarcastic remark but merely smiles and thanks Simon.

"Jace, are you sick or something? You didn't have a witty sarcastic come back!" Clary says. Jace smiles.

"I'm saving my witty sarcasticness for Lilly when she's older." Jace says.

"Oh no you're not!" Magnus says.

"Oh yes I am." Jace says.

"I swear Herondale, if my daughter turns out any way sarcastic like you, I will hunt you down and I will have all the ducks in the world at your feet, for the rest of your life, with a snap of my fingers." Magnus says. Jace's eyes go wide.

"Ok I won't teach Lilly to be like me, I swear, just leave the ducks out of this." Jace says .Everyone chuckles at Jace's inexplicable fear of ducks.

"Jace Herondale the boy who was afraid of ducks." Says Simon.

"Shut it bloodsucker." Jace says. A while later everyone leaves. Magnus and Alec pass the day taking care of their daughter and bantering about how determined Magnus is to get Lilly to wear glitter. Before they know it its 8 O'clock, the time they decided to put Lilly to bed at, and they too, decided to go to bed at 8. Magnus and Alec take Lilly into their bed with them and lay her in between them, safely nestled between her daddies.

"We're getting her into such a bad habit, and it's going to be so hard to sleep train when the time comes." Alec says.

"I know, tomorrow we'll put her in her bassinet." Magnus says. Alec nods and kisses her husband.

"Good night Mags, I love you." He says.

"I love you too Allie boo." He says. They kiss their daughter goodnight and the little family drift off into another peaceful night beyond which lies tomorrow, another day full of adventures.

**Hope you guys liked it and please review and answer my question**


End file.
